Janella, Jeffrey, Jaya and Bryan
February 9, 2016 They are three of Original Pilipino Music’s most respected stars—and they’re raring to find a new star to join the fold. Jeffrey Hidalgo Jeffrey Hidalgo, Jaya and Bryan Termulo have been chosen by IBC-13 to take on Philippine television’s latest singing talent search for kids, Little Superstar hosted by the Asia's Pop Princess Janella Salvador. The show will air as a weekly competition on prime time beginning February 13 on IBC-13. For Janella, Little Superstar is poised to become a very credible nationwide search for kiddie superstar. Jaya “Wilma Galvante, the head of IBC Entertainment TV has always been discovered a rising young talented superstars,” said the Asia's Pop Princess who will host the hour-long show. On the other hand, the country's top performer Jeffrey Hidalgo, Asia's Queen of Soul Jaya and Price of Teleserye Theme Songs Bryan Termulo will serve as judges. Jeffrey, said, “It’s very important that you love what you do, even if you were discovered a kiddie superstar. That makes all the difference.” Bryan Termulo In addition, Jaya is excited to take on her first nationwide search for kids as judge, eager to pass on valuable lessons she has learned in the industry to help ensure the worthy contender’s rise to stardom. “If it’s just a matter of being a star, it’s easier to be one now because of the Internet. Nung araw, during our time, yung' social media and we really paved our way to make a name for ourselves. And it’s not as easy as just getting so many ‘likes.’ I guess what I want to impart to the contestants is that it takes more than just being accepted by your followers to stay a little superstar. You really have to work hard to become one,” she explained. As for the kiddie contest mechanics, the panel of judges explained at the show’s launch on January 20 that hopefuls will perform on stage each week until the Ultimate Kid Superstar is named. He or she will receive a total of P3 million in prizes, including P1 million in cash, P1-million recording contract from IBC Records, and a real estate property worth P1 million. Four new contestants will be introduced in the show every week searching for a batch of talented new kids, and each episode will show the “making” of the little superstar and their back stories besides the competition proper. From the weekly set, winners will proceed to the monthly round and ultimately the finals night. “Like Jaya said, we are looking for that next person that will not only be ‘liked’ by social media but someone who really deserves to be a star dahil naniniwala siya na dapat niya i-share ang talento niya sa lahat,” Janella explained. “Sabi nga sa Wikipedia tungkol sa kiddie superstars and constellations, ‘ . . . and the brightest kid superstars get proper names. Kaya bihira yung nabibigyan o lumilikha ng sarili mong pangalan. In other words, few live up to being called a little superstar. We hope we find the next big one here.” Auditions to Little Superstar are open to become the Philippines' new child singing superstar at 5 to 13, at the following dates and venues: SM City Bicutan on January 16, SM City Iloilo on January 22 and 23, SM City San Mateo on January 29 and 30, and SM City Novaliches on February 5 and 6. Major audition legs will also be held in key cities like Cebu, Davao, Batangas, Baguio and Metro Manila beginning March.